


Idea of how the new seasons should play out

by Haiitsean



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiitsean/pseuds/Haiitsean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how i feel season 3 should play out instead of RE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea of how the new seasons should play out

so i was talking to my friend about tokyo ghoul and she asked me what i want to happen in the new seasons and well i ended up getting carried away and having a very large conversation about it . i then went to save it all and put it together in a reasonable manner and i showed it to my other friend who told me i should post it here and so here i am .

sorry if its a bit unclear and poor English it came from facebook messenger and i havent had time to go through it and neaten it up . but i am curious to what other people might think of it so here it is hope you enjoy :)  
If you want me to clear anything up just ask and i will do my best to answer .

Instead of RE

kaneki to win at end of season 2 but be changed

And not be part of Ccg  
Start his own group like he did in the manga  
Eliminate aogiri  
Recruit a large army and take over an entire ward  
Maybe some human sympathisers will help

And a district populated by ghouls and humans dealing with the issues that arise between the ghouls and humans because of course some ghouls won't like the humans even though they help  
Aswell as fending off Ccg  
And covert operations into other wards  
That have been put under martial law and Ccg forces are all over them  
With curfews and shot  
While some of the United ghouls sneak out and recruit more ghouls and sabotage Ccg  
The next season of domestic problems and guerrilla warfare  
I would love a scene where a whole bunch of ghouls go into a ward defeat the Ccg and show what the Ccg does to ghouls and suggests living in peace  
All they would need is the hospitals and stuff to provide bodies  
Kanekis and amons relationship cumiukd bridge this gap  
So before kaneki could locate Amon  
Or even after the battle from season take him prisoner  
But I feel that would be wrong so in going to stick with locating him later  
And having a nice chat  
About uniting and living in peace  
Along with the owl and the guy with the cool suit

 

Which guy with the cool suit? There's more than one  
The guy who has a coffee with the owl

Then that could cause s divide in the Ccg where some would be I favour of ghouls living in peace  
The guy who has a coffee with the owl  
This could also cause fighting between ghouls who want peace and the o Es who want death

 

Be intrst sting to see if aogiri divided in there defeat between joining kaneki or fleeing  
And the one who fled would be hunted down by kaneki a group  
And this is where kanekis change could be in that he now sees that people have to die for change  
But saying kaneki would have changed to be a cold blooded killer is wrong he would only kill those who would stand in the way of peace

I think that toukas brother could get in the way but because kaneki has feeling for TOUKA  
He spares him but forces him into submission and makes him almost a prisoner  
Until say a human sympathiser tends to his needs as he is locked up and she is really nice  
And say they then start to bond  
This is before they take a ward  
And so Ccg raid the groups base and Ccg kills said human  
And then he sees that not all humans are bad it's just some  
And so comes around the the idea of peace and becomes ones of kanekis generals  
Maybe that girl could have tried to save him as the Ccg broke into where he was bel get held and she tries to free him but in the process is killed  
But she drops the key to the door and and the Ccg decide what to do with him he frees himself looks the Ccg  
Goes to flee but sees more sympathisers being killed  
And sees kaneki and the main guys defending them and then realised that they can live in peace and helps defend them to

And maybe Amon was there and almost gets the drop on kaneki and would have killed him  
but Toukas brother saved him and Amon isn't killed but knocked unconscious  
And as he wakes he sees the ghouls tending to the injured ghoul sympathisers  
And sees them living in harmony and he comes around to the idea  
Hinami could be there and this new kaneki (maybe the centipede one but under control as he has accepted violence and death )  
Expecting the Ccg  
Actually no not him himself his soldiers doing it  
But hinami who has been sheltered from the violence and not seen what has actually been happening and what kaneki has become

She could stop the soldiers from excruciating the Ccg and they ignore her and just grow her out of the way and in which TOUKA steps in and stops the soldiers hurting hinami and then one of the soldiers goes to kill one of the Ccg and kaneki comes up behind him and grabs his arm and stops him  
Say has a flash back of his first fight with Amon where he refused to fight back and let Amon leave  
And so he decides to release the Ccg  
Amon also sees this  
Kaneki then speaks to Amon telling him that they are living in peace with the humans and then takes him to another stronghold they may have blindfolded of course so he doesn't know where it is  
And he sees them living and working together  
In which kanekis tells him "see it's not us that's messed up its your leaders afraid of what they dont understand "  
Where he is then blindfolded again and released some distance from the base and where kaneki leaves him saying a few more words  
"Remember what you have seen , decide who you want to be "  
Then as Amon is giving his AAR (after action report)  
He decides that he doesn't want to be apart of he slaughter anymore  
He then goes around telling his most trusted friends what he has seen and only one of the listens  
Curio mados daughter  
They defect to kanekis group and as wind of this reaches Ccg  
They are disheartens and have doubts about what they are doing  
And then after several more engagements with the Ccg  
Say kaneki takes the wounded Ccg prisoners and heals them all up feeds them and makes sure they're all healthy before then releasing them  
A few of them ask if they can stay and be apart of the fight  
And in fights after this point where Ccg and kanekis group including human sympathisers fight the Ccg  
The disheartend and one who have lost faith in their purpose in the Ccg betray their fellow soldiers and defect to kanekis group  
This starts happening all over the ward the Ccg is spilt in half and kanekis group has by now recruited all ghouls in the ward that are willing to fight for peace and the rest have left to other wards  
Then one day all the forces of kanekis group March out of their strongholds and all converge on kanekis stronghold  
And then which the march through the ward all red eyes showing and humans among them  
Spreading down the streets  
A large portion of the population fled bug the ones that stay all take uk arms with the ghouks  
As the group cones across Ccg soldiers they are quickly dispatched of it just run away to which the group lets them run  
But as they draw close to the Ccg headquarters in the district reinforcements from the other districts arrive  
And the fight is mostly even as they have all the elite special investigators defending the building  
But as the Ccg soldiers see other soldiers killing humans and ex Ccg soldiers they become disheartend and turn on the Ccg and join kanekis group and all that is left is some of the special investigators and a few remaining Ccg soldiers  
Which are quickly overpowered and defeated by sheer numbers  
Apart from that special investigator from the end of season who is left and dispatches a large quantity of the group at the building  
To which kaneki quickly engages him but one of the other surviving special investigators gets a lucky shot on him severely weakening him but kaneki then quickly dispatched of him but then when he returns to fight the really strong guy  
He is quickly out matched  
But then toukas brother engages him get a lucky hit off but is quickly defeated seeing this kaneki goes full centipede mode and goes apeshit at him and quickly overwhelms him with a flurry of attacks  
Where he then passed out from exertion  
And his injuries  
To which he awakes a few days later to the sight of the hospital room he woke up in after is transplant  
Too which TOUKA is waiting next to his bed and as he wakes she tells him of the victory  
As kaneki goes and speaks to his leaders they inform him they have organised defences all around the ward and that more humans and ghouls are flooding in everyday  
As as he looks out on the balcony he sees the ward almost in ruin but he sees all the faces of the people living happily together and going about their lives  
He then looks to his side and sees hide there looking at him smiling  
To which the show cuts to black and the season is over


End file.
